Wanting
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Hotch and Emily are married with a brand new baby boy. What happens when someone sneaks into the house and threatens to take away everything he has? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Emily and Hotch walked into their new house, with their baby in her arms, and Jack running in behind them. They had been married for five months, and they just finished furnishing their home. They had just come back from Emily's mother's from a dinner.

Hotch laid on the couch, his arm covering his face. He heard and Emily sigh as he chuckled. He peeked out from behind his arm and saw Emily rocking the baby. "Would you like to help me, Aaron? Your sons are getting impatient." She was right. Jack was jumping up and down, trying to get her attention, while Drew was whimpering in his mother's arms.

Hotch laughed as he stood up and picked up a smiling Jack. "You set Drew down while I change Jack. Sound good?"

Five minutes later, Hotch had Jack fast asleep. He smiled and walked into Drew's room, which happened to be right next door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the picture held in front of him.

Emily was holding a wailing Drew in her arms, not making a move to sooth him, while a knife was trailing down her collarbone and chest.

"Nice to meet you Agent Hotchner."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch entered the room and closed the door, as if he didn't want anyone to see.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled through his mask before taking it off. His jet black hair was spiking off in different directions. He threw the mask down onto the floor and brought his gloved hand up to Emily's face, slowly stroking her cheek. She didn't look scared. She didn't even look fearful. She looked pissed.

"Mick?"

Mick smiled up at Hotch. "Nice to see you again, mate. How is it?"

"How is what?"

Mick shrugged. "Life? The job? The kids?" He turned his attention back to Emily. "The beautiful wife?"

Emily gave a quick kiss to Drew's head, calming him down a bit. "Mick, can I put my son down?"

He smiled at her before stroking her hair. "Of course. Wouldn't want him to get more fussy." Both men watched as Emily rocked the baby before laying him down in his crib. She turned and stared at both men, not knowing where to go. She watched as Mick motioned towards himself with the knife, so she obliged by standing in front of him. He splayed his hands across her arms, moving them up and down, as she pleaded, with her eyes, to her husband.

"Mick, what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to see my beautiful Emily again. She has that motherly glow now. It's nice."

Hotch tensed as he took a step forward. "Why are you here?"

Mick smiled as he pulled up Emily's hair, as if putting it in a ponytail, before kissing her pale neck. Emily's lips curved into a straight line, trying to vomit over her son's floor. Mick let her hair sprawl back around her shoulders in curls, slowly raking his fingers through them. "I missed her. She made me smile and laugh on that one case. I thought that I should have some fun, I mean, you have."

"I've had fun?"

Mick smiled at him and nodded. "I bet she's great under the sheets."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch gave Mick his famous glare. "Take what you want, and get out of our house. Our sons don't need this, especially our oldest."

"Why's that?"

Hotch gulped before sharing his gaze with Emily. "He was in the house when his mother died. He doesn't need another killer in his life before the time he's ten."

Mick shook his head. "I'm not a killer."

"Then get rid of the knife, Mick."

He smiled down and Emily and traced the knife down her throat. "Not gonna happen. Let's take a little walk down the hall, ok?"

The three made their way down the hall and through Emily and Hotch's bedroom door. Mick sat Emily down on the bed, while he stood in front of her, facing Hotch. "So, tell me something?" Hotch didn't answer, just listened. "Does she like it fast or slow? And where does she like her kisses?"

Hotch fisted his hands by his sides, refraining himself from jumping to him. "Why?"

"I want to make this pleasurable for her."

Emily winced and looked up at Mick's back, then down at her feet. She still had her heels on. She picked up both her feet and pounded them into Mick's back, making him fall to the ground. The knife was on the other side of the room. Emily ran and picked it up while Hotch picked up Mick. Emily turned to see Mick crushed against the wall by her husband. "Now you get the fuck out of my house, Mick. I don't ever want to see you again. Understand?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mick laughed against the wall. "Emily, hun, with that knife, you look so sexy-"

"Never talk to my wife like that!"

Emily and Hotch had their eyes trained on Mick, not noticing the man stepping out of the closet and heading for Emily. Mick's smirk made Emily turn to where his eyes were. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar man standing there.

"Anderson?"

Anderson smiled and grabbed Emily's arms, turning her to face her husband and Mick. The knife was snatched from her grip and thrown on the bed. He bent his head down to Emily's ear. "I don't want to hurt you, so I won't use a knife like Mick would have. I do have a belt though. Do you like… rough, and extremely painful orgasmic releases?"

Hotch grimaced as he watched Emily fighting the tears in her eyes. His moment of weakness let Mick turn and tackle him to the ground.

Emily struggled to get away from Anderson as she saw Mick hurling punches to her husband's face, knocking him out cold. "Aaron!"

Anderson pulled her against his chest and shoved his hand over her mouth. He felt her breath against his palm and smirked before trailing his tongue along the shell of her ear. "Don't scream, you'll wake the kids."


	5. Chapter 5

Mick stood, smiling down at the unconscious body of Aaron Hotchner. He turned to see a squirming Emily in Anderson's arms, tears trailing down her cheeks and her whimpers cascading into his hand.

Mick opened the bedroom door and made his way down the hallway before whistling. Anderson dragged a sobbing Emily into the hallway. He picked her up and made his way downstairs an into the living room. He laid her down on the hardwood floor, and smiled as Mick grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He took a hold of the hem of her red dress and began to lift it.

"P-please…" Emily tried to look down at Anderson, who now had his hands on her panties.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm about to have my fun Emily."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily struggled against Mick's hands on her wrists, and Anderson's hands that were tugging on her panties. She felt the silk material dwindle down her legs and watched as Anderson threw it next to her head. She let out a sob as one of his fingers touched her core. "Please! P-please stop, I'll give you anything you want. Please! Just leave me alone…" Her sentence was brought off in another sob as he splayed his hand on her thigh.

"Oh but Emily, this is what I want."

She shook her head as he fisted the flesh on both her thighs. She felt Mick's breath on her forehead as he leaned his head over hers. She closed her eyes as he whispered to her. "Emily… don't cry, love. You'll ruin it."

Anderson threw both her heels across the room and began kissing the inside of her thighs. Her heard muffled cries, and looked up to see Mick still holding her hands with one of his, but his other covering her mouth. "Mick, what are you doing?"

"Do you want her to wake the children?"

"Do you want the pleasure of hearing her scream?"

Mick shook his head. "She has two kids. I don't want them waking up to their mother being raped-"

"Stop it!" he yelled, his voice harsh and furious. "Do you want to be a part of this or no?"

"Of course I-"

"Then shut up!"

Mick nodded, but kept his hand over Emily's mouth as Anderson unzipped his fly. Emily's sob's were flying into Mick's hand as he grabbed her hips with force. She bit Mick's hand, making him wince and shake it for relief. She took the chance to plead once more.

"Please, my kids could come down at any minute-"

"They're asleep."

Emily ruefully shook her head. "They could wake up. P-please, just leave me and my family alone. Please."

Anderson shook his head and was about to enter her, but turned at a little voice that came from the stairs. The kid looked about seven, and he was holding a teddy bear. "Mama?"

Emily looked at the little boy and let out a sob. "Jack…"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack tilted his head at the sight before him. Why was his mommy wrestling during bedtime? "Mama?"

Emily looked at him and let out a sob. "Jack-"

"Hey there bud."

Emily watched in horror as Anderson made his way towards the stairs. She struggled against Mick's hands, as he let go of her wrists and held down her arms. "Jack, go back to bed."

"Mama, awe you huwt?"

Emily shook her head and shot him a sympathetic smile. "Honey I'm fine, please go back to bed."

Anderson stood at the bottom of the stairs while he zipped up his fly. "Hey Jack. Do you wanna come down and see your mama, buddy?"

Jack nodded slightly before slowly making his way down the steps. Emily shook her head and fought against Mick's strong hands. "Leave my son alone!"

Jack stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Anderson innocently.

"Awe you huwting my mommy?"

Anderson shook his head as he ruffled Jack's hair.

"Don't you touch my son!" The words were growled through Emily's teeth.

Anderson looked at her before smiling down at Jack. "We're just playing a game. Would you like to play a part in the game?"

"Is it fun?"

"Oh, it's very fun."

Jack shook his head as he looked up at the man. "I can't. Mommy tells me to go to bed by now. Right mommy?"

Emily let a tear fall down her cheek. "Right baby."

As Jack stood there, Emily remembered something from one of her son's most traumatic events. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Jack, you remember daddy telling you that he loves when you help him with the case?"

He nodded as a smile appeared on his face.

"Baby, I need you to work the case for daddy, alright? Work the case for me and daddy."

Jack nodded and ran over to her. He kissed his bear before laying it down beside Emily. He then kissed her head before running back up the stairs. A door was heard before Anderson turned back to Emily. "You have one very adorable son. Alright, the baby was cute too."

"You weren't with me when my youngest was awake."

He scoffed. "You think we haven't been watching you for days? You think we just appeared here randomly on the most perfect night possible? Emily, we've been watching you for a month!"

Emily shook her head as he came back to her. Mick grabbed her wrists again and held them over her head as she thrashed. She cried out for her husband, but nothing was heard as Anderson straddled her once more. He was unzipping his fly for a second time, when he was tackled to the floor. Emily and Mick both looked to see Hotch punching Anderson in any place possible. Emily's smile appeared back on her face as he came over to her and smashed Mick to the ground.

Emily stumbled as she sat back against the couch, wiping her eyes. She let out a strangled smile as she saw her husband holding Mick to the ground.

"No one touches my wife except me. Ever!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch escorted Emily out to the ambulance waiting in their driveway. He held the blanket over her shoulders as she sat down by the EMT. He looked at her as she searched the front yard with her eyes. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"Where are my kids? I want my boys."

The EMT smiled slightly at her. "Relax ma'am, your boys are alright."

Emily shook her head as she pushed the EMT's hand away. "I want to see my sons!"

The frightened woman slowly nodded her head and made her way to the house in search of the Hotchner boys. Hotch wrapped his arm around his wife and brought her close to his side as he kissed her head. "Are you alright?"

Emily slowly nodded her head against the crook of her husband's neck. "I will be. I just need a bath."

"Mommy!"

Emily's head shot up and smiled as Jack came running towards her. He quickly latched onto both of her and Hotch's legs, making their faces brighten. Hotch immediately lifted Jack onto his lap, as the EMT put Drew into Emily's open arms. He watched, while hugging Jack, as Emily snuggled their baby into her chest, her lips sticking to his forehead. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

Hotch smiled at her words, and looked up at the EMT to was staring at them warily. He slowly shook his head as Jack buried his head into his father's chest. "Just give her a few minutes."


End file.
